An AirConditioned Punishment
by Sharper the Writer
Summary: The pain of Game 2 can also be felt on even the best Mad Dog football players as well in this MD&T one-shot. Readers must read up to Chapter 43 before reading this story.


**This MD&T one-shot takes place after Game 2, but this time, it's from the Mad Dog football team's perspective and how they are coping with the 44-14 defeat to South Panola. So, be sure to read up to Chapter 43 before reading this fanfic.**

**Disclaimers:**

**TJ Detwiler and Vincent Lasalle are characters of Recess. I do not own either them or the show. They belong to Disney and the creators of Recess.**

**Steve Barkin and Ron Stoppable are characters of Kim Possible. Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley have created these characters. Disney also owns the rights to the KP show as well.**

**This fanfic will be rated PG for brief mild language.**

As the Mad Dog football players boarded the charter buses to leave the bad memories behind Batesville, two of their best defensive players entered the front charter bus where Ron Stoppable, their tailback, was sitting in. Both of these players were in their final year in a Middleton Mad Dog uniform.

One was African-American who stood around 6 foot 2 and 195 pounds. He usually wore number 5 and was a constant ball-hawker when it came to interceptions. He was also a star on the Mad Dog basketball team as well. His name was Vince Lasalle. And he was a constant towering presence among the Mad Dogs' secondary.

The other was Caucasian who was 6 foot 2 and 235 pounds had quite some muscle on his arms. He, like Vince, was very popular with the student body as well. He was a fiece linebacker who put fear into opposing offenses. He was still wearing his football pants, but had a MIDDLETON MAD DOG - SOUTH STATE CHAMPS T-shirt on him. His name was TJ Detwiler.

These two players were voted onto the Southern Conference All-star Team - 1st Team.

But tonight, both of these two very talented Mad Dog defenders still shook their heads over at what had happened in Game 2. The sound of rumbling thunder droned on behind them. They absolutely did not want to talk about what had happened, especially after how Coach Steve Barkin cussed, chewed, and berated his beleagured team for their porous performance.

Both football players got aboard the bus. They walked down the aisle to an empty seat in the middle. Ron was sitting across from them, polishing up his harmonica for a blues song.

TJ and Vince took to their seats.

Vince stared out the window. He stared at the stadium. It felt like that the Mad Dog defense didn't even put up a fight.

"Damn! I just can't .... I just can't believe it! We-we lost big, TJ! I just don't know what to say?" Vince said as he gave a sad sigh at the stadium that the Mad Dogs suffered under two and half hours of torture from. "We're seniors, TJ! We shouldn't be making asinine sophomore mistakes like ... this!" He gazed his eyes around the defeated looks on the player's faces on the bus, but especially at Ron's. Ron's tearful look never left Vince's mind.

"Vince," TJ answered his longtime friend, "we have to look deep down inside. I mean, even though we lost by 30 points, we have to pull ourselves together. Remember what we said on our very first day that we approached Middleton High?"

"Yeah." Vince said. He wanted to bring some, if any, spirit back into the Mad Dogs.

He remembered TJ's exact words and answered. " 'We will stick by each other, no matter what happens to us.' Those were our reactions when we joined the Mad Dog football team. Now is our last chance to bring them back into this series."

"Yes!" TJ exclaimed. "And that's how we will defeat South Panola!"

Vince and TJ did their secret handshake as Coach Barkin came aboard the bus. He was still not in a happy mood, whatsoever.

Ron stopped polishing up his harmonica with the cloth that he usually carries around.

Barkin stared at the 30 players present as he nodded his head to the bus driver. The bus driver immediately turned on the air conditioner with a full blast of cold air consuming the interior of the bus. The cold freon was felt in all of the players' hair.

Ron then looked at the built-in thermometer on his cell phone. The temperature dropped down to 61 degrees. Even he was shivering a little bit.

Barkin explained his reason for turning on the full blast of cold air on the players by raising his voice in a cold, direct manner. "This is what you get for letting your team, coaches, cheerleaders, and fans down!"

The cold air continued to be present among the players as they left the stadium and went on Interstate 55.

Ron, in a depressed mood, pulled out his polished harmonica.

It was going to be a long, cold, and stormy night for TJ, Vince, and the Mad Dog football team.

**, **


End file.
